Usuario Blog:Lundas/the legend of zelda skywards sword
Link (リンク''Rinku''?) es un personaje ficticio y protagonista de la serie de videojuegos The Legend of Zelda de Nintendo, la cual fue creada por Shigeru Miyamoto en 1986, siendo una de las franquicias más exitosas de la empresa (hasta 2007, ha vendido más de 47 millones de copias a nivel mundial).1 La popularidad de Zelda ha dado lugar a varias encarnaciones de la trama original y, por ende, de Link; el personaje hizo su primera aparición en el título homónimo, como un héroe épico que lucha contra el mal. Además de los videojuegos de Nintendo, Link ha sido incorporado una variedad de productos, que van desde las historietas hasta una serieanimada de televisión. En 2005, fue galardonado con una estrella en la atracción Walk of Game radicada en San Francisco, California, lugar en el que también figuran los reconocimientos de Mario y Sonic the Hedgehog.2 Cabe destacar que en la web Gamefaqs, realizan desde 2002 unas encuestas para determinar los personajes de videojuegos más populares, llevando hasta el momento ocho ediciones, de las cuales Link ha salido ganador en cuatro de ellas.3 4 5 6 Link es descrito generalmente como un joven hyliano que habita en el reino de Hyrule. En sus inicios, aparecía como un simpleespadachín, pero con el paso del tiempo, y el lanzamiento de nuevos juegos, su edad (en un rango que oscila entre los diez y veinte años), apariencia e identidad han sido objeto de variaciones constantes. No obstante, algunas características del personaje han permanecido inalterables: por ejemplo, siempre viste una túnica y un gorro de color verde, un par de botas, una espada y un escudo. Conforme avanza la trama de un juego, Link va adquiriendo una gran variedad de objetos, que incluyen ganchos,bumeranes, bombas, un arco y diversos tipos de flechas, máscaras, capas, botas y espadas más poderosas (siendo la más conocida la Espada Maestra), así como diferentes tipos de instrumentos musicales (la ocarina y la flauta son un par de ejemplos), entre otros. Cabe señalarse que, como el portador de la Trifuerza del Valor, posee un nivel extraordinario de valentía, sirviéndole también como protección contra la magia oscura. El objetivo primordial del protagonista de The Legend of Zelda es viajar a través de Hyrule para derrotar a criaturas y fuerzas malignas, incluyendo al antagonista principal de la franquicia, Ganondorf, buscando al mismo tiempo rescatar a la Princesa Zelda y, finalmente, su hogar. Compañía y aliados Link es esencialmente un aventurero solitario. Sin embargo, en muchos juegos interactúa directamente, en mayor o menor medida, con otros personajes amigos no controlables, excepto en The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/ Seasons, en los que puedes ir acompañado en varias partes del juego por Ricky (el canguro), Dimitri (el dinosaurio) o Moosh (el oso), en los cuales Link se sube y el jugador pasa a tomar el control sobre estos personajes para superar obstáculos y en The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, que Link se ve acompañado durante todo el viaje por la princesa Zelda; controlable en varias situaciones del juego. Princesa Zelda Es la Princesa de Hyrule, al igual que Link, ella también tiene distintas encarnaciones a lo largo de la historia. En The Legend Of Zelda sólo es la Princesa que debe ser rescatada pero conforme avanza la serie desempeña distintos papeles. En casi todas sus encarnaciones, tiene una edad cercana a Link, y desarrolla una relación cercana con él. En Ocarina of Time ella es una princesa adulta de carácter firme y de cuerpo bien desarrollado, en esta entrega de la saga, ella ayuda a Link disfrazada como Sheik; en The Wind Waker ella está al lado de Link en la batalla final, aparece acompañándole con un arco y flechas de luz. Entre los fans de la serie es muy popular la creencia de que existe una relación romántica entre Link y Zelda, teoría que se ha mantenido reforzada por indicios en los juegos y entrevistas a los desarrolladores. ''Makore & Medli'' En The Wind Waker, Makore (Makar en inglés) es un Kolog (korok en inglés), una raza evolucionada de los Kokiri, debido a la inundación. Tiene un don de violinista o chelista, toca una pieza para un recital que tiene lugar cada año, para que el Venerable Árbol Deku, consiga germinar sus semillas, (Nueces Deku) con el fin de polinizarlas y expandirlas en varias islas del juego, esta pieza al final termina siendo la canción que abre uno de los templos. Makore está contigo durante todo el trayecto del Templo del Viento. Medli es una Orni, un raza que se rumorea evolucionada de los Zoras adaptada al cambio de la inundación, ella usa un arpa que puede reflejar la luz y ayuda a pasar el Templo de la Tierra. Ambos ayudan en los respectivos templos a recuperar el poder de Repeler el Mal de la Espada Maestra. Mascarón Rojo (King of Red Lions en América) es un bote de vela parlante que aparece en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker y que ayuda a Link en su viaje por el gran océano tras la Gran Inundación que cubrió a lo que antes era la tierra de Hyrule. Al final del juego revela que él es realmente Daphness Nohansen Hyrule, el último rey de la destruida tierra de Hyrule. Ayuda a Link en su aventura en el juego.este le enseña la localización del templo que esta hundido bajo el mar. Tingle Este peculiar personaje ha aparecido en muchos juegos de The Legend of Zelda, aparecido por primera vez en Majora's Mask, es un ser que sueña con convertirse en un hada y que confía a Link sus secretos y le otorga regalos y enseres. Sobre todo vinculado de una forma u otra con los mapas. En The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, le vendía los mapas a cierto precio, en los Zelda Oracle of Ages/Seasons le daba la carta de navegación, mientras que en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker, le cobraba por descifrarle dichos mapas y en The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap le pide suerte, si Link conseguía unir piedras de la suerte con él y sus hermanos, se podía acceder al bumerán mágico. Además, también aparece en un juego titulado Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland siendo el protagonista. Su primera aparición, en el videojuego The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask era de la forma de pequeño elfo al parecer un anciano siempre se le encontraba suspendido con un globo de manera que para poder comunicarse con él, se debía reventar el globo para que descendiese al suelo. Al hablar con él, le proporcionaba a Link mapas de las zonas del juego. ''Ezero/Ezlo'' Ezero o Ezlo, es un gorro parlanchín con forma de ave que ayuda a Link en The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap. A pesar de tener ciertos problemas de actitud y un sentido del humor algo sarcástico, en el fondo se preocupa por Link y hace todo lo que está a su alcance para ayudarlo. Sin embargo no es un gorro, en realidad, es un minish que por un maleficio que le lanzóVaati, tiene la forma de un gorro. Siempre se queja de Link a pesar que en realidad se llevan muy bien. ''Moosh, Ricky, Dimitri'' Moosh, Ricky y Dimitri son tres bestias que aparecen en los videojuegos Oracle of Ages y Oracle of Seasons. Ambos salen en alguna parte del juego, pero depende del desarrollo de éste, uno de ellos le grabará a Link su melodía en la flauta extraña para que pudiera llamarle siempre que lo necesitase. Moosh es un oso azul, capaz de levitar se pulsa repetidamente el botón A; su debilidad es el agua; Ricky es un canguro capaz de lanzar tornados y puñetazos y capaz tambien de saltar huecos, pero no sabe nadar al igual que Moosh; por último, Dimitri, es un monstruo que puede nadar pero no puede ni saltar ni volar, depende de él que le dé a Link su flauta. Según el animal que concurra, la zona de la Pradera Natzu cambiará, pudiendo ser con agujeros, riscos, o toda llena de agua. Midna Aparece en el decimotercer juego de la saga The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, para Wii y Gamecube en esta entrega Midna ayuda a Link a escapar de una celda después de que fuese capturado apenas al entrar al Reino del Crepúsculo. Juntos deciden unir fuerzas para "enfrentar a un mal mayor". Midna, conocida también como la princesa del crepúsculo (a pesar de que el título se lo había atribuido ella misma a Zelda por el comienzo del juego) usa a Link para vengarse del traidor de Zant quien, influenciado por la esencia maligna de Ganondorf, la había destronado y por eso lo libera y le apoya en el principio del juego. Inicialmente, Midna solo desea vengarse de Zant y no le importan las consecuencias que le pasen a Hyrule, pero después de que Zant la hiere mortalmente, es conmovida por los esfuerzos combinados de Link y Zelda para salvarle la vida, y su actitud cambia hacia Link a tal grado que comienza a apreciarlo y que al final del juego llega a dar la vida por el enfrentándose sola a un furioso Ganondorf, luego, después de la batalla final, los Espíritus de la Luz deciden resucitarla y además esta vuelve a su forma original. Ya en la escena final del juego, después de que pasan los créditos finales, aparecen Link, Zelda y Midna en el lugar donde se encuentra el espejo del crepúsculo. Zelda agradece a Midna por su ayuda y menciona que mientras el espejo siga allí, los dos mundos estarían unidos por siempre, Midna le da la razón y se despide de ambos, sin embargo, suelta una lágrima con la cual destruye el espejo después de regresar a su reino. Antes de irse le dirige una palabra a Link y suelta una frase muy peculiar que es motivo de especulaciones por parte de algunos fans de la saga, la frase es: "Link... I... See you later.", una frase que repite con frecuencia en el juego, en especial cuando aparecen los espíritus de la luz. La frase traducida al español es más o menos así: "Link... yo...te veré luego". Aunque también hay especulaciones de que en realidad le quería decir "Link, yo, te amo" pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=12 editarKaepora Gaebora Es un Buho que guía a Link en Ocarina of Time y también hace dos breves apariciones en Majora's Mask. Desde que sale hacia Hyrule esta en casi todas las zonas que visita (sólamente cuando es niño, aunque cuando Link aprende el Réquiem del espíritu se lo ve atravesando el cielo). Algunos creen que es la reencarnacion del Árbol Deku, Aunque es más posible que sea la reencarnacion de Rauru ya que una piedra cotilla dice: «Se dice que Kaepora Gaebora es la reencarnacion de un antiguo sabio.»; aunque esta piedra no se esta refiriendo a este, (el cual esta aún vivo en Ocarina of Time), sino de manera indirecta al sabio director de "la escuela de caballeros" y padre de Zelda, Kaepora Gaebora, el cual, junto con "la escuela de caballeros", aparece en su forma humana, por primera vez, en "The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword", donde desempeña un papel menos activo, aunque no menos importante, para ayudar a Link en la busqueda de su hija; desde el primer momento, éste sospechaba de Link, en el cual, veía algo diferente y fuera de lo habitual, sospechando de la posibilidad de que el muchacho fuera el héroe del que hablaba una antigua leyenda, en la cual, una pieza clave fundamental, era la "espada celestial" o "espada de los cielos", la cual, después de ciertos acondecimientos, acabaría por convertirse en la legendaria "Espada Maestra", la cual se encontraba bajo su vigilancia y, en un pedestal, en el interior de un lugar, oculto para los demás, en el interior de este, el cual era inaccesible para cualquier otro y solo era visible por fuera para los demás cómo una estatua de "la Grán Diosa", y del que él, antes de que Link fuera conducido y atraído por Fay, esencia de la espada, creada para servir y ayudar a Link por designios de "la Grán Diosa", era el unico de toda Altárea (o, por lo menos, de toda Celéstia), que conocía la existencia de la espada en aquel lugar y localización exacta. En Majora's Mask él inscribe en un pilar en el Bosque Catarata la Canción del Vuelo, la cual ayuda a Link a teletransportarse de un lugar a otro, pausando el paso del tiempo en su traslado. La inscripción dice: "Aprende esta canción para que seamos amigos, más allá del tiempo y del espacio...". Además, en el Pueblo Goron del Pico Nevado lo conduce dejando una línea de plumas temporalmente suspendidas en un abismo para que salte sobre ellas y pueda llegar al otro lado donde se encuentra escondida en una caverna la Lupa de la Verdad. Antes de que Link note que debe saltar sobre ellas, Kaepora le dice: "No te dejes engañar por las apariencias y usa tu instinto imaginativo...". http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=13 editarCiela En The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, un hada, llamada "Ciela" despierta a Link después de que naufragara, ella perdió su memoria pero después se revela que es el Espíritu del Valor, al final ambos se despiden ya que Ciela debe cumplir con su deber de espíritu. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=14 editarLinebeck En The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass él acompaña en su barco a Link y a Ciela prácticamente durante toda su aventura, desde que se conocen en el puerto de Isla Mercay hasta que derrotan a Bellum al final de la aventura, a excepción de adentrarse en los templos y en lugares peligrosos debido a que es bastante miedoso y al principio sólo ayudaba a Link y Ciela para su beneficio propio. No obstante, según avanza la historia va creyendo en los motivos de Link hasta el punto de intervenir en la batalla final contra Bellum para ayudarle, siendo poseído por Bellum, forzando de esta forma a Link a pelear contra él. Al final se ve a Linebeck en su barco despidiéndose de Link mientras éste está con Tetra en el barco pirata. A pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con Ciela, y que, en variadas ocasiones tuvieron peleas, el en una parte del juego mostró todo el respeto que le tenia a el hada llamándola por su nombre, acto que solo hiso una vez. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=15 editarFay Aparece en The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, es la ayudante de Link, y es una enviada de la diosa. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=16 editarEncarnaciones de Link Aunque no está totalmente definido el orden de las encarnaciones de Link en la serie, se creia que el primer Link es el que aparece en The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, elHéroe del Tiempo, y que tal como se cuenta en The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker,todos los demás son descendientes suyos, divididos en 2 lineas temporales a raíz del finalOcarina of Time, una de ellas en la linea temporal de cuando Link es un niño y otra cuando Link es adulto, y por tanto cuando Ganondorf es vencido por Link adulto. No obstante en el E3 del 2010 se anunció el lanzamiento de un nuevo zelda, Skyward Sword que según Eiji Aonuma tiene lugar antes de los acontecimientos del título The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, después de confirmar que sí existe una linea de tiempo oficial de la saga. Para más información acerca de cada juego vea los artículos específicos de cada uno de ellos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=17 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword En este juego, Link se nos presenta como un joven de unos 17 años tímido y tiene aretes, aprendiz de caballero. Tiene una estrecha amistad con Zelda, que es la hija del director de la Escuela de Caballeros. Ambos viven en Altárea, un continente que flota sobre un mar de nubes en el Cielo; por lo que los ciudadanos de este lugar utilizan a unos pájaros llamados Pelícaros (Neburis en la versión original) para viajar de isla en isla. El Pelícaro de Link es de color rojo, siendo este un color muy inusual en estas aves. La historia del juego se desencadena realmente tras el "torneo de la diosa": una vez Link gana la competición, Zelda (elegida sacerdotisa de la diosa) le entrega de premio una especie de manto sagrado, y se van los dos solos a volar por el cielo. En ese momento, un tornado se lleva a Zelda y a su Pelícaro, por lo que Link deberá partir en su busqueda. A partir de aquí, Link descubrirá que su destino está marcado, ya que es el Elegido de la diosa, y que bajo el manto de nubes sobre el que flota Altárea existe un mundo desconocido llamado "Las tierras inferiores". Deberá adentrarse en ese territorio siguiendo los pasos de Zelda, acompañado por Fay, un misterioso espíritu con figura femenina creado únicamente para ayudar al Elegido de la diosa. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=18 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Este juego comienza con un niño de 10 años que vive en el Bosque Kokiri marginado por ser el único habitante del lugar que no tiene su propia hada guardiana. Todas las noches sufría terribles pesadillas que le quitaban el sueño, en las que veía un inmenso castillo del que escapaba una mujer con una misteriosa chica, perseguidas por un hombre de aspecto oscuro y de aviesas intenciones. El niño es llamado una mañana ante el Venerable Árbol Deku, quien le encomienda la misión de partir en una gran aventura y le asigna aNavi como hada guardiana. Tras llegar al castillo de Hyrule, Zelda y Link, el único que cree en las premoniciones de la princesa, se alían para luchar contra Ganondorf, el malvado líder de las Gerudo que jura falsamente lealtad al rey, para evitar que éste se apodere de la sagrada Trifuerza. Juntos traman una conspiración para obtener las tres piedras espirituales que, junto con laOcarina del Tiempo, son necesarias para abrir las puertas del templo del tiempo donde se encuentra esta reliquia y poder obtenerla antes que el villano, evitando, así, que la premonición se cumpla y el reino quede sumido en el caos. No obstante el destino parecía haber decidido que Ganondorf se apoderara de ella. Link obtiene la ocarina del tiempo, el tesoro de la Familia Real de Hyrule, y se dirige al Templo del Tiempo. En su interior, Link encuentra la Espada Maestra, el arma legendaria de Hyrule, de la cual se dice que solo puede ser usada por alguien digno de ser un verdadero Héroe. Link al sacar la Espada Maestra del Pedestal del Tiempo, abre la puerta al Sagrado Reino, donde se encuentra la Trifuerza. Lamentablemente, Ganondorf sigue a Link, entra al sagrado reino y obtiene la Trifuerza. Link queda atrapado en el sagrado reino 7 años, dado que «Estaba destinado a ser el héroe del tiempo, pero no era lo suficientemente mayor para poder utilizar la espada maestra, así que su espíritu quedó prisionero» . El joven Link se percata de que ha crecido y tiene con 17 años, con ello posee el aspecto de un hombre fuerte, que además porta la sagrada Trifuerza del Valor, siendo su espíritu (pero no su cuerpo) capaz de viajar en ese intervalo de 7 años mediante «la corriente del Río del Tiempo» gracias a la Espada Maestra convirtiéndose así en el legendario Héroe del Tiempo. Link entonces es enviado por Rauru, el Sabio de la Luz, a despertar a los cinco sabios restantes para así salvar a Hyrule. En la travesía del juego, Link debe enfrentarse a laberintos y templos para despertar a los cinco sabios. La primera termina siendo su amiga de la infancia Saria, en el templo del bosque, resguardado por el fantasma maligno Phantom Ganon, un oscuro fantasma creado por el mismo Ganandorf (esto se descubre cuando al final de la pelea se oye la voz de Ganandorf diciendo que era un mero títere), el segundo es el rey de los Goron: Darunia, en el templo del fuego vigilado por el dragón de fuego Volvagia; la tercera es la princesa de los Zora: Ruto, en el templo del agua, para ayudarla a salvar a su raza de quedar congelada para siempre Link deberá vencer al monstruo Morpha, una especie de encéfalo capaz de dominar por completo el agua que lo rodea. El cuarto sabio que debe despertar es la guardaespaldas de Zelda Impa, en el templo de la sombra donde tiene que enfrentarse al jefe: Bongo Bongo, una enorme bestia cuyas manos están separadas del cuerpo y un ojo rojo en el centro que es su punto débil, éste durante toda la batalla estará golpeando un bongo el cual es la plataforma que Link podrá pisar sin resultar herido. Por último esta el templo del espíritu en el Coloso del desierto cercano al Valle Gerudo, ahí se encontrará a la última sabia en ser despertada, Nabooru, la jefa de los Gerudos y mano derecha del vil Ganandorf, sin embargo en ese entonces su cerebro había sido lavado para obedecer a Ganandorf, esto fue hecho por las últimas Jefas: las brujas: Twinrova, éstas son dos hermanas mellizas, una capaz de manejar el hielo y la otra manejar el fuego, en la segunda parte del combate contra ellas, se fusionan para crear una versión más poderosa de ellas. Con la ayuda de los Sabios de Hyrule y de la Princesa Zelda consigue encerrar a Ganondorf en el Reino Sagrado, el cual pasó a llamarse Reino Oscuro desde aquél entonces. Zelda usa la Ocarina de Tiempo para regresar a Link a su época. Link, ahora siendo un niño otra vez, vuelve el Templo del Tiempo, donde Navi se separa de él. Al final del juego, Link va a ver a la joven Zelda, igual que cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Al final del juego, Link consigue que el futuro de 7 años más adelante fuese pacífico y no tenebroso. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=19 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask transcurre unos años después de los acontecimientos del Ocarina of Time, por lo que es la misma persona y se deduce que Link ya había cumplido los 12 años. La historia comienza cuando Link se va de viaje a buscar a Navi (recordemos que al final del Ocarina of Time, Navi se va por la ventana del Templo Del Tiempo). Una vez se adentra en lo profundo de los Bosques Perdidos, un skull kid que lleva la máscara de Majora y dos hadas hermanas (Taya y Tael)le roban su yegua Epona y la Ocarinadel tiempo. Link los persigue sin éxito, hasta que cae por un tunel. Al despertar, el skull kid utiliza la fuerza de la máscara de Majora para convertirlo en un niño Deku. El skull kid se marcha, dejando atrás a Taya, que se quedará encerrada con Link. En este momento, Taya acompañará a Link con el único propósito de reunirse de nuevo con su hermano Tael. Tras avanzar por unas habitaciones, Link llega a una torre de reloj y se encuentra con el misterioso Vendedor de máscaras, que le explica a LInk que la máscara de Majora posee a quién la lleva con un poder maligno. También le dice que le ayudará si le lleva la máscara de Majora. Al salir de allí, Link no está en Hyrule, sino en un territorio paralelo llamado Términa, donde aparecen muchos personajes del Zelda Ocarina of Time pero con otra personalidad. Descubre que la Luna va a caer sobre Términa en 3 días, justo cuando se celebra el famoso Carnaval del Tiempo. A partir de aquí, Link deberá ir contrarreloj, puesto que solo tiene 3 días para conseguir la máscara de Majora y que el vendedor de la tienda de máscaras le ayude a recuperar su forma humana. Lucha contra Skull kid y, aunque no le consigue vencer, recupera su Ocarina. Gracias a ella, toca la Canción del Tiempo y regresa al primer día. El vendedor de máscaras se enfada con Link por no haber conseguido la máscara, pero le devuelve a su forma humana. Conservará la máscara deku, y así puede convertirse en deku cuando se la ponga. Para evitar la caída de la Luna sobre Términa, Link debe despertar a 4 gigantes que están en sus respectivos Templos. Según los va llamando, los lugares afectados por los poderes malignos de Skull kid vuelven a la normalidad. También obtendrá máscaras para convertirse en Zora o en Goron. Sin embargo, una vez derrotado Skull Kid, es la máscara misma la que se revela como el villano a vencer, la máscara se va a la luna para darle más poder y así arrasar con Termina. Link le persigue y obtiene la máscara de la fiera deidad, que contiene el espíritu de quien una vez se enfrentó a la máscara de Majora, ésta máscara otorga grandes poderes a Link y lo convierte en un fornido guerrero con poderes similares a los de la máscara Majora. Al final, Link logra exorcizar al demonio que se ocultaba en la máscara y con ello la paz vuelve a reinar sobre Termina. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=20 editarThe Legend of Zelda (1986) En este juego, Link no es descrito con detalle, simplemente tiene que salvar a la princesa Zelda de las garras de Ganon. Se cuenta cómo el villano está libre de nuevo y Link no tiene más que un escudo para combatirlo, por lo que tendrá que buscar armas y las piezas de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría. A pesar de ser el primer episodio en salir a la venta, no es el primero dentro del orden cronológico de la saga, aunque con toda seguridad a éstas alturas no se tenía ninguna cronología planeada. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=21 editarZelda II: The Adventure of Link Hace mucho el poder de la Trifuerza se encontraba todo en el rey de Hyrule. Cuando el rey murió, el artefacto fue dividido y el trono entonces no lo podía heredar. Antes de morir, el rey le dijo a Zelda donde podría encontrar las partes de la Trifuerza. Como la princesa no diría jamás ese secreto, un mago la puso a dormir, para siempre y murió en la exasperación. Desde entonces el príncipe dijo que todas las descendientes se llamarían Zelda. Miles de años después Impa, la niñera de la princesa Zelda, conduce a Link (el mismo del anterior juego ya con 16 años) al castillo del norte de Hyrule dónde le cuenta la historia y le da seis cristales y algo escrito en una extraña lengua, pero que Link pudo leer, él tendría que ir al valle de la muerte y conseguir la Trifuerza del Valor para así salvar a la princesa. Al despertarla lucharía contra Link sombra. Este fue el segundo juego de la saga en salir a la venta, pero no correspondió con el segundo lugar dentro de la cronología de la saga. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=22 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons La Trifuerza guía a Link a una misión en una tierra lejana, Holodrum, Link tendrá que salvar a Din, el Oráculo de las Estaciones, del General de la Oscuridad, Onox. Al estar combinado con The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, si se terminan los dos, el juego proporcionará una serie de claves para seguir el juego y derrotar a Birova y a Ganon. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=23 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Link se encuentra en otra tierra, Labrynna, a donde él es transportado mágicamente por la Trifuerza. Link tiene que viajar por el tiempo para salvar al Oráculo de los Tiempos,Nayru, cuyo cuerpo ha sido poseído por Veran, la Hechicera de las Sombras. Hay que cambiar el pasado para así cambiar el presente. en una parte de la serie veran se transfiere al cuerpo de la reina Ambi para que todos los súbditos del reino la obedezcan y así atrapar a Nayru, Ralph y Link. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=24 editarThe Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Siglos antes de A Link to the Past, Ganon y su malvada armada fueron exiliados de Hyrule. El portal fue protegido mágicamente por siete sabios, mientras que la prisión deGanondorf fue el Reino Oscuro. Un día, el malvado mago Agahnim apareció ante la corte del rey de Hyrule. Logró hacer que Ganon pudiese regresar a Hyrule. La princesa Zelda, descendiente del séptimo sabio, tiene telepatía y piensa utilizarla antes de ser demasiado tarde. El tío de Link admite que eso está más allá de sus posibilidades y le cede a Link su espada. El héroe comienza la aventura buscando tres medallones mágicos y tratando de encontrar la legendaria Espada Maestra para vencer a Agahnim. Link tiene que entrar al Reino Oscuro para salvar a siete chicas atrapadas en prisiones de cristal y también vencer a Ganondorf. Cuando Link encuentra la Trifuerza y posa sus manos sobre ella como una persona con un corazón puro y equilibrado, la paz y la prosperidad regresan a Hyrule, y la Espada Maestra vuelve a su pedestal. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=25 editarThe Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Este joven Link es descendiente del héroe del tiempo, el Link de Ocarina of Time (Línea temporal de Link adulto)... Todo ha desaparecido. Las Diosas han inundado Hyrule, y la leyenda se ha convertido en un simple cuento para niños en el que nadie cree. Pero en una pequeña isla, llamada Isla Initia, la leyenda aún se recuerda y visten a todos los jóvenes con túnicas verdes en honor al héroe cuando cumplen cierta edad. Link es un niño de 10 años que vive en esta isla con su abuela y su hermana Abril. Todo comienza el día en que Link cumple la edad del Héroe Legendario. Como dice la tradición, todos los niños que llegan a esa edad, deben vestirse con ropas verdes, para así convertirse en hombres valientes y fuertes. Pero precisamente ese día, un pájaro gigante aparece por Isla Initia dejando caer a una chica con atuendo de pirata en un bosque cercano. Link decide ir a ver lo ocurrido y conoce a Tetra, la capitana de un barco pirata. Tras esto, el pájaro gigante vuelve por la carga y, por confusión, secuestra a Aryll. Es así como Link emprende un viaje en busca de su hermana. Es lanzado a la isla del diablo con un cañón y es rescatado por Mascarón Rojo que lo ayuda a viajar por el gran océano consiguiendo Los 3 orbes (orbe de Din, Farore, y Nayru) para poder entrar a la torre de los dioses donde está la entrada al fondo del océano donde Link encuentra la Espada Maestra y la usa para salvar a su hermana. Tetra descubre su herencia y mascarón Rojo se revela como el Rey de Hyrule, Tetra se transforma en Zelda debido a que el collar que porta es el fragmento de la Sabiduría y que Zelda es su verdadera identidad . Después restablece el poder de la Espada con Medli y Makar Después busca los fragmentos de la Trifuerza del Valor que ya dejó su ancestro, al tenerlas todas recibe el título deHéroe de los vientos. Con todo el poder restablecido, regresa al fondo del mar donde estáHyrule, rompe el campo de fuerza que Ganondorf usa como división del reino y se encuentra con Zelda, derrotando a Ganon transformado, él y Zelda con las flechas de luz le ayudan a Link a enterrarle la Espada Maestra a Ganondorf convirtiéndolo en el nuevo pedestal de la espada, petrificándolo. Después Link y Tetra zarpan a nuevas tierras para formar a nuevo Hyrule. Comenzando Phantom Hourglass. Este Link es un personaje secreto en el juego Super Smash Bros. Brawl, llamado Toon Link http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=26 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Varios meses después de los eventos de Wind Waker, Link, Tetra y sus piratas se encuentran explorando los mares, en busca de un misterioso barco fantasma que según se rumora, se lleva a los marineros y residentes a las islas cercanas. Tetra, convencida de que este supuesto barco fantasma solo es un grupo de piratas que causan problemas, decide ir personalmente a enseñarles una lección. Cuando misteriosamente un barco aparece en medio de una espesa neblina, Tetra lo aborda para explorar. De repente, cae un rayo y se escucha un horrible grito de Tetra, por lo que Link intenta saltar hacia él para salvarla, pero termina cayéndose al agua. Tras tener una visión de Tetra rodeada por la oscuridad y pidiendo su ayuda, Link se despierta en la Isla Mercay y conoce a Ciela, un hada que ha perdido su memoria. Con su nueva compañera, Link conoció a un anciano llamado Oshus (Siwan en la Española e Italiana) o cómo Ciela le llama abuelo, que le dio una espada y le dijo que fuera a buscar a un marinero llamado Linebeck, que quedó atrapado en el Templo Rey del Mar, un templo con una maldición de absorber la vida de quien entra, Link lo rescata y ambos empiezan a viajar juntos recorriendo islas y templos para encontrar a Tetra con los espíritus atrapados en ellos. Después de pasar el templo del Fuego y rescatar a Leaf, el espíritu del Poder, Link tuvo que visitar el Templo Rey del Mar y para no ser arrasado por la maldición obtuvo el Reloj Espectral, que por el tiempo que le quede se protege de la maldición. El templo es custodiado por espectros, que sólo pueden ser eliminados mediante la Espada Espectral y acaban con Link de un golpe, tras encontrar la segunda carta nautica volvió al mar. Link encuentra a Nafi, el espíritu de la Sabiduría, tras volver del templo Rey del Mar con una pista del Templo del Valor y pasarlo, el espíritu del Valor se fusiona con Ciela ya que esta es el espíritu que estaba dividido. Link fue al barco fantasma pero Tetra quedó convertida en piedra y Siwan se revela como Rey del Mar y que Link debe vencer a un monstruo maligno Bellum pero solo puede hacerlo con un arma especial, La Espada del Más Allá (Esta no es la Espada Maestra, ya que al final de Wind Waker, Link se la clava en la frente a Ganon, y deja allí la Espada, en su frente clavada, mientras él se eleva lentamente para volver a la superficie) Link visita a Zauz el herrero que le dice que necesita de tres metales puros que están en tres tribus para forjarla, Link consigue la tercera carta del templo Rey del Mar, consigue dos metales y consigue la cuarta carta del templo Rey del Mar, tras conseguir el tercero Zauz le forja sólo la hoja, la empuñadura se la da Oshus junto con su poder mágico. Ya con la espada Link completa el Templo Rey del Mar donde ya puede eliminar espectros, en el final pelea con Bellum y Ciela recupera la memoria, deteniendo el tiempo derrota a Bellum pero este posee a Linebeck y Link tiene la última batalla con él en el destruido barco fantasma. Tras vencerlo Oshus recupera su verdadera forma, les agradece a todos, Link se despide de Ciela, ya que debe cumplir con su deber como espíritu. Link y Tetra despiertan en el Barco Fantasma encontrados por los piratas estos dicen que sólo pasaron diez minutos ausentes, y el barco fantasma se esfuma. ¿Que sólo fue un sueño? Link aún conserva su Reloj Espectral, mira hacia el océano viendo a Linebeck despidiéndose en su barco. Realmente, Link, ha estado en una dimensión paralela a la suya (Termina, y el barco fantasma era su portal de entrada... Este Link aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como personaje oculto con el nombre de Toon Link (Link animado o caricatura por el estilo gráfico). Sin embargo no aparece en técnicas de Cell shading, sino en modelado real. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=27 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Spirit Tracks es la continuación directa de Phantom Hourglass, donde al final de la aventura Link se embarcó en la búsqueda de un nuevo Hyrule. Ahí, los piratas llegan a una tierra deshabitada a la cual bautizan como Hyrule. Los habitantes de la nueva Hyrule tienen un pacto con un demonio que gobernaba como rey en esas áreas. Hubo entonces una épica batalla contra este ser, en donde los espíritus resultaron vencedores. Al no poder exterminarlo por completo, su única alternativa fue mantenerlo aprisionado en lugares remotos con cadenas y grilletes. Dichos grilletes hicieron que Hyrule se extendiera a lo largo de cuatro direcciones, que pasaron a convertirse en los «carriles espirituales» («Spirit Tracks»), usados por la población como vías útiles de transporte (en la versión en castellano se les llama "vías sagradas"). El juego inicia cien años después, con Link, un aprendiz de conductor de ferrocarriles, durante una ceremonia de graduación afuera del castillo de Zelda en la que habría de entregarse a Link] el título de «maquinista real». Cuando la princesa se acerca a honrarlo con el título, le deja una nota en la que le previene del sospechoso primer ministro, diciéndole que deben encontrarse en secreto en un camino oculto. Así, Zelda acompaña a Link para resolver el misterio detrás de la desaparición de los carriles espirituales. La primera misión del juego es guiar a la princesa por los pasillos sin ser descubiertos por los guardias del castillo. En este nivel, se puede controlar a Link por medio de la pantalla táctil al igual que en The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass, pero para manejar a Zelda el jugador debe tocar un ícono en forma de remolino que está conectado a ella y trazar un sendero para que ella lo siga. Al salir del castillo, Link se encuentra con Bigboy, su maestro que le ha entrenado para convertirse en maquinista real. Aparentemente, Bigboy es un ex soldado de Hyrule que dejó su cargo por alguna razón. Él ayuda a Zelda y Link a escapar a bordo de un tren con destino a la Torre del Espíritu. Mientras ellos investigan en ese lugar, las vías comienzan a desaparecer. Tras un impacto espectacular, el primer ministro decide hacerse cargo del grupo y vence a cada uno los protagonistas, mientras desvela su malvado plan: quiere liberar a Mallard, el maligno demonio mencionado previamente, cuyo espíritu se halla confinado en la Torre de los Dioses. Sin embargo, dado que de Mallard sólo queda su espíritu, Makivelo (el primer ministro) precisa de un cuerpo que reúna ciertas características específicas: el cuerpo de la princesa Zelda. Por lo que la ataca y la "asesina", despojando a su cuerpo de su alma, alma que aparece como una mota de luz brillante (que recuerda a las hadas) y se aleja... Cuando Link recobra la consciencia, se halla tendido en una cama de la enfermería. A su lado está Bigboy, quien está bastante malherido por el ataque de Táligo. Al salir de la enfermería y avanzar un poco por el castillo, encuentra sorprendentemente al espíritu de Zelda deambulando por el castillo, intentando sin éxito comunicarse con quienes halla a su paso. Parece que Link es el único que puede verla y oírla... El joven hyliano la sigue hasta sus aposentos, y Zelda, descubriendo que Link puede (como ya se ha dicho) verla y oírla, le entrega la Flauta Terrenal, instrumento que ha ido pasando de generación en generación por los gobernantes de Hyrule, creyendo que dicho instrumento (que es una flauta de pan muy bella y decorada) les será de ayuda en su periplo. Dicha aventura consistirá en llegar a la Torre de los Dioses, que ha sido brutalmente deformada (quedando los pisos superiores separados entre sí y flotando sobre lo que queda y bajo una sisniestra nube negra) para encontrar una solución a la desaparición de las vías sagradas, que tiene como objetivo final la liberación definitiva del espíritu de Mallard... Link y Zelda viajan por todo Hyrule: la región de los bosques, nieves, mares, fuego y arenas. Tenía que visitar los cuatro altares y Link con la flauta terrenal junto con un Lokomo y restaurar los carriles espirituales, ir a los cuatro templos, los cuales estaban llenos de acertijos y horribles monstruos para obtener los sellos y así se reconstruya la torre de las almas y entrar a los diferentes pisos de la torre de las almas para encontrar nuevos mapas, en este lugar Zelda ayudaba a Link en forma de espectro. Al llegar al 4to piso de la torre de las almas, se encuentran con Diego. De repente aparece Radiel. Ahí se descubre que Diego era un sirviente de los dioses y fue alumno de Radiel. Ambos, Diego y Radiel deciden enfrentarse en una batalla, Link y Zelda intentan ayudar, pero Radiel los saca de ese piso. Más adelante se encuentran con Radiel y se enteran de que fue derrotada. Entonces deciden subir, cuando legaron al penúltimo piso, se encuentran nuevamente con Diego, pero esta vez deciden luchar. Link con su espada y Zelda en forma de espectro logran derrotarlo, tras una dura batalla. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que hacían un gran equipo juntos, Diego escapa. Ellos van tras él y se encuentran con Mallard y Makivelo. Justo en ese momento estaba resucitaba en el cuerpo de Zelda. Cuando lo hace, Diego le pide lo que habían quedado, pero ellos lo traicionan y lo dejan herido, luego se retiran en el tren diabólico. Radiel, lo recoge y les dice que la única forma que se separe el cuerpo de Zelda con el alma de, es con el arco de la luz, que está en el templo de las arenas. Así Link y Zelda se dirigieron ahí, mientras que Radiel pensaba como encontrar al tren diabólico, el cual se fue a otra dimensión. Cuando regresan con el arco, Radiel no sabe qué hacer para encontrar a. Entonces Diego les dice como, con la brújula sagrada. Mallard, al ser un ser impuro no podía tocarla. Por eso la abandono en lugar secreto, el último piso. Tras conseguirla logran entrar a la región de las tinieblas donde derrotan al tren diabólico y separan el alma de Mallard con el cuerpo de Zelda. Zelda intenta entrar a su cuerpo, Diego le dice que se concentre y evita que Mallard vuelva a entrar. Cuando Zelda lo logra y festeja con Link, Mallard asesina a Diego y destruye por completo su alma. Mallard al no tener otra salida come a Makivelo y se transforma en un horrible monstruo. Link y Zelda lucharon la batalla final y definitiva contra Mallard. Cuando mallard estaba herido Link y Zelda le clavan ena espada en medio de su frente, matándolo definitivamente. Finalmente Radiel reconstruye la alma de Diego, junto con los otros Lokomo se van con los dioses. Zelda regresa al castillo y Link trasporto a las personas por los carriles sagrados. Ellos fueron los nuevos héroes de esta época, después del reloj de arena fantasma, con Rubén, Ciela y Linebeck, quien intercambiaba tesoros por dinero y piezas de barco. Zelda era descendiente de Tetra. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=28 editarThe Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Link es un joven amigo de la infancia de la princesa Zelda. la historia comienza cuando la princesa va a su casa a buscarlo para que vaya con ella a las fiestas Minish ya que su abuelo le entrega la espada Smith para que se lo de al ganador de los juegos minish. Link y Zelda van al castillo con lo que dan la ceremonia real al ganador de los juegos, ya que el ganador resultó ser Vaati. Ahí es cuando comienza la aventura de Link, en la que Vaati transforma a la princesa Zelda en piedra y rompe la espada Minish (la cual fue forjada por los seres Minish) es cuando Link tiene que reforjar la espada y romper el maleficio de la princesa Zelda, para eso, Link tiene que encontrar los 4 Elementos: Tierra, Fuego, Agua y Viento. Además, hay un calabozo extra donde se podrá encontrar la Ocarina de los Vientos. http://es.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Link_(The_Legend_of_Zelda)&action=edit&section=29 editarThe Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Cien años después de que el Héroe del Tiempo salvase Hyrule (línea temporal de Link niño), una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre el reino. El Crepúsculo, una dimensión paralela habitada por seres demoniacos y grotescos, se está fusionando con Hyrule por la obra de Zant, el malvado Rey del Crepúsculo. En el sur de Hyrule, en una pequeña aldea llamada Ordon asentada en un acogedor valle, un joven de 17 años llamado Link es elegido para partir a un consejo hyliano en representación de la aldea, llevando un obsequio a la princesa Zelda. Sin embargo, el día de partir, las afueras de Ordon son atacadas por salvajes seres del bosque de Farone, y secuestran a los niños de la aldea, a los que Link aprecia mucho. El bosque también se ha fusionado con el Crepúsculo, y cuando Link se interna en él sin saberlo, se ve a sí mismo transformado en lobo. Cuando despierta, una joven criatura del Crepúsculo llamada Midna promete ayudarle si Link le sigue sin vacilar y acata sus órdenes. Midna lleva a Link licántropo hasta los aposentos de Zelda, quien le cuenta como su reino está en decadencia por la presencia de Zant, y les pide a Link y a Midna que le ayuden a expulsar al Crepúsculo de lo que antes fue la bella tierra de Hyrule. Pero en realidad Ganondorf es el verdadero enemigo a vencer en el final. Después Link encuentra la Espada Maestra con ella y con la piedra que le injertó Zant, podrá alternar la transformación entre Lobo y humano, siempre que no haya testigos delante. Según el nuevo aspecto y nuevas habildades de Link en Super Smash Bros. Brawl este Link reemplaza al héroe del tiempo. Así podemos ver un Link con cota de malla debajo de la túnica, bolsillos y ropa más desgastada. Categoría:Entradas